Known in the present state of the art are heat-resistant paints based on silicone compounds (polymethylsiloxanes, polymethylphenylsiloxanes, and polyethylphenylsiloxanes). The operating temperature of products or structures to which coatings based on said paints are applied is not, however, to exceed 400.degree. C. In addition, said coatings are capable of curing (that is, forming a three-dimensional structure) at as high temperature as 200.degree.-300.degree. C.
Another heat-resistant paint (EP, B, 0202178) is known to be based on methylphenylsiloxane resin, comprising silicon dioxide, aerosil, and powdered aluminium. The coating based on said paint is heat-resistant and preserves its physical properties at a temperature up to 250.degree. C.
Said paint is disadvantageous in using methylphenylsiloxane resin as a film-forming agent, which fails to establish a reliable cross-linked structure at a temperature of plus 150.degree.-250.degree. C. and is liable to destruct at temperatures above plus 250.degree. C. Moreover, such a coating is dried only at an elevated temperature (above 100.degree. C.).
One more disadvantage of said known paint resides in that it contains up to 25% of aerosil which badly thickens the composition, thus depriving it of fluidity and hence of a possibility of being spray-or electrolytically deposited. This in turn deprives aluminium powder of its intrinsic metallic lustre, which is causative of a dull-gray color of the coating.